


Sugar on Ice

by TheVioletHour (TinternAbbey)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Crack, I’m naming this ship Alurpee it’s official, Other, Season 3 Spoilers, so much crack, this is what the Duffer bros have reduced me to after all that heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinternAbbey/pseuds/TheVioletHour
Summary: A series of poems written by a Russian scientist to the cold, delicious, cherry flavored love of his life.





	Sugar on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Guess I lost my mind after Season 3. I had all these nice little ideas about all the new friendship dynamics that the season gave us, but in the end I sat down to write cracky love poems about a 7-Eleven snack.

(The following poems were found paper-clipped together in Alexei's pocket. They were then painstakingly translated into English by Murray Bauman. Murray insists that any suspicious wet spots on his translations are simply vodka stains, not tears.)

**Poem #1  
** **Lines composed after arriving in Hawkins**

S is for each heavenly sip of cherry flavored delight  
L is for my love for you that burns so very bright  
U is for the urge I feel to taste you every day  
R is for that robust flavor that takes my breath away  
P is for the pretty shade of red you always wear  
E is for each and every time that I refuse to share  
E, again, for the ecstasy of sugar poured on ice

Oh Slurpee, darling, without you  
My life would not be half as nice

**Poem #2  
** **Written on a napkin at 7-Eleven**

Shall I compare thee to a winter's day?  
So crisp and cold  
Yet delightfully fresh  
For a man who shuns the warmth of May.

Thy ice is as red as a winter rose  
And as sweet and pure  
As a cherry pie  
With a sugary scent that is heaven to my nose.

How my heart rejoices at the sight of thee  
Sitting so cool and enticing  
At the back of the store  
Where one sip of thy divine ice sets my taste buds free.

**Poem #3  
** **Scribbled on a Post-It after listening to the radio**

You're as cold as ice  
With flavor that's twice as nice, my love  
I taste paradise  
And someday you'll be my wife, I know

**Poem #4  
** **Torn out of Murray's notebook that fateful day in July**

Please believe me, Darling Cherry,  
When I say you are the center of my heart.  
Your flavor gives me wings  
And your sugary touch  
Is pure joy upon my tongue.  
Only you, the purest of tastes,  
Makes this scientific head of mine  
Believe in higher powers,  
For your icy goodness was truly wrought  
By the angels.  
Let us speak no more of Strawberry,  
Who is but a pale shadow of your  
Fiery red beauty.  
What is Strawberry compared  
With the sweetness of Cherry on ice?  
Nothing, my dearest flavor,  
For you are the foundation of my entire world.

(Murray would like to insist once again that he dripped a _lot_ of vodka on these translations. Don't ever drink while dealing with poetry.)

**Author's Note:**

> Long live Alurpee.


End file.
